The Untold Prophecy: The Forgotten Clan
by MidnightJynx
Summary: Just after the children are sent to Hogwarts Harry meets an interesting person. This person has ties to his past but was somehow removed from it. Had this person not been forgotten would the war have ended differently? Just as Harry thinks that things might be looking up another war breaks out. Will this be the end of the heroes? And can Fate change or is it set in stone?


**Okay so I do not own Harry Potter (obviously). This is my first story.**

~0~0~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and their two young children, watched as the train began to depart from the station. Once the train was out of sight the adults looked at each other and smiled.

"How about some lunch?" Ron suggested.

"Sounds good, I know a place that won't be too crowded" Ginny said. The two families strolled to a small café. The front of the café was glass and the interior was homey but still elegant. They sat at a large table more towards the window so they were able to see few pedestrians passing by.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Weasley I haven't seen you two here in quite some time" a man with a slight Russian accent said smiling as he handed out the menus. He had dark hair pulled back, dark grey eyes; he looked no older than thirty, had a strong build and stood at a little over six feet in height.

"Good afternoon Aleksandr" both women chimed as he gave the two a kiss on their cheeks. The two men stared at him in disbelief and growled at him annoyed.

"Ah, these must be your husbands, such lucky men" Aleksandr said patting both men on the back roughly. "I will bring house drink," he said walking away.

"You two come here often?" Ron growled out jealously.

"Oh Ron do be quiet, Aleksandr is married and his wife works here" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Once everyone ordered they began to remmaness about their times as Hogwarts, only the good ones of course.

"Aleksandr how long?" a man from the table in the back asked.

"Five minutes" Aleksandr answered as he served the Potters and Weaselys.

"Five minutes till what?" Harry asked.

"Everyday at precisely noon a cloaked figure with a hood walks by the café and into Amanda's flower shop. Then three minutes later walks out and past the café again" Aleksandr explained.

"How is that abnormal?" Harry asked.

"No one can remember what he looks like or even if he really is a he. I have asked Amanda and she says that she can't remember but that the person always pays and leaves a small tip. This person has been doing this everyday for nineteen years, not once without fault. Anyone who encounters him can never remember anything, even if they talked to him. No one has seen his face and if you try to take a picture of him, your camera will malfunction every time" Aleksandr said seriously.

"That's odd" Hermione said looking at the adults in the eyes.

"Oh on January Ninth and May Second it rains all day. It started ever since the figure began to send flowers" Aleksandr said.

"Do you believe the person is a Death Eater or related to one?" Ron asked.

"Hard to say I don't remember talking to him so I'm unsure" Aleksandr said he looked down at his watch "It's time."

Everyone inside the café stopped talking and looked out the window anxiously, some going as far as to run up to the window. A figure in a black cloak with a hood over their face walked by the window uncaring that everyone was staring at him. Once the figure walked by and was in the flower shop everyone began to whisper.

"I didn't see their face did you?" Ron asked. The occupants at the table shook their head. Exactly three minutes later the figure walked out holding two bouquets that looked expensive. The figure walked by again but glanced up at the two families before he continued on until he disappeared from sight.

"Did you see his face?" Aleksandr asked with a smirk.

"No why?" Ginny asked.

"He looked straight at you, long enough for you to see his face" Aleksandr answered. Hermione, Ginny and Ron exchanged looks of shock and began to talk about the strange person unaware that Harry was lost in his thoughts.

_'Amethyst. Lifeless. They looked so dead. Lifeless, amethyst eyes' _Harry thought. _'Those eyes made my heart ache. That person has lost everything. Their soul is crying out in pain.'_

"Harry?" Ginny asked getting his attention.

"Yes?" Harry asked giving her a smile.

"You seemed lost in thought" Hermione explained.

"Oh, no I'm fine" Harry said reassuringly. The three adults looked a little doubtful but chose to ignore it and continue with their memories.

~0~0~

One week later Harry found himself waiting around the corner for Aleksandr's café waiting for the figure to show up. He watched as the figure walked past him and into the flower shop and step out three minutes later. Once the figure walked past him again he began to follow him, far enough that he would not be seen but close enough to not lose him.

_'Where are you going? Why are you allowing me to follow you? I know you can feel me, your magic is too strong'_ Harry thought. They finally reached the graveyard where Dumbledore and many of those that died during the battle lay. '_Who are you here for?'_

The person walked to Dumbledore's grave stone and placed a bouquet of mixed zinnia flowers and gladiolus. The person stared down at the grave for a few minutes before turning and walking to another grave not too far away from Dumbledore's. The figure stopped in front of Snape's grave and stared down at the gravestone. The person kneeled down in front of the grave and placed a bouquet of blue salvia, edelweiss, a single sunflower and purple hyacinth on Snape's grave. The figure stayed there for ten minutes before facing Harry.

"Why did you follow me?" the person asked in a distorted voice that could not be defined as male or female. The figure had yet to show their face but continued to face Harry.

"I wished to see where you went everyday for nineteen years" Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you believe I am a Death Eater?" the person asked.

"No, you mourn over Dumbledore and Snape" Harry answered.

"Maybe I was the one who helped place them here and I am trying to find peace" the figure said.

"Either way you still mourn for them" Harry said shrugging. The figure nodded his head and looked back down at Snape's grave stone.

"It's my fault he died…that they all died" The figure whispered.

"I doubt that" Harry said walking closer "Voldemort killed them not you." The figure tensed up as Harry drew near so he stopped a meter away.

"I could have prevented a lot of death…maybe even your parents" Harry took a quick intake of breath "…but I was-**am** too weak."

"No one could have prevented their death" Harry said.

"Oh Harry are you still that _naïve_?" the figure asked.

"Hm there is a problem here. You see now I feel like I'm in a disadvantage. You know my name but I have no idea who you are" Harry said casually.

"I see your point. I'll make a deal with you. If you can tell me the meaning of the flowers I bring to the graveyard I will give you a letter in my name. Then I will give you a week's time to guess my name. If by the end of the week you can't tell me my name you will leave me alone. How's that sound?" the figure asked.

"I say that it is a fair deal. Okay I'll take it" Harry said. The figure looked at Harry and nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

~0~0~

That night, Harry asked Hermione if he could go to her house and when she agreed he flooed there right after work, startling her.

"Oh Harry I wasn't expecting you so soon" Hermione said holding her chest.

"Sorry 'Mione. Uh do you happen to have a book on flowers and their meanings? Uh maybe some books with pictures of the flowers?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do Harry…why do you need them?" Hermione asked following Harry into their small library. Harry began to skim the books about flowers and growled each time the book didn't have what he wanted.

"I uh…it will help me on a case…if I can find the right book" Harry growled.

"Here Harry this one should help you" Hermione said grabbing one off of the shelf next to Harry.

"Ah thank you 'Mione" Harry thanked grinning.

"What case are you on?" Hermione asked "Is Ron with you?"

"No. It's a personal case" was Harry's grim reply. The two walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…why?" Harry asked looking up from the book.

"You just seem out of it. Why are flowers important on your case?" Hermione asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember that person who stops by Aleksandr's café?" Harry asked flipping through the book.

"Yes"

"Well I made a deal with them. They will give me a letter in their name for every name and meaning of flower I get right so that I can try and figure out their name. I want to know who this person is" Harry said thinking about the lifeless emerald eyes.

"Aha! There is one!" Harry said jumping up with the book.

"A Hyacinth?" Hermione asked.

"Not just any Hyacinth a purple Hyacinth!" Harry said before flipping though the book again.

"Um do you want any help?"

"If you could get me some parchment so I can write down my findings that would be great" Harry said never once looking up.

"Right, here use my desk" Hermione said pointing to her desk that had enough room for Harry to place the book down and write. Harry nodded his head and went to the desk.

"There is enough parchment and ink for you to use" Hermione said before she went out to the make some tea. A few hours later Ron walked in to see Hermione asleep on a couch and Harry writing at her desk surrounded by books.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh! Ron I thought you wouldn't be home till late" Harry said startled.

"It's past midnight" Ron said looking at the clock Hermione had placed over the fireplace.

"Huh…I must have lost track of time" Harry replied as he stood up and stretched.

"It's okay mate. Ginny might be worried though" Ron said as he went to wake up his wife. Harry nodded and grabbed his parchments and began to walk to the fireplace to use the floo.

"See you tomorrow mate" Harry said as he flooed away.

~0~0~

The next day Harry found himself waiting around the corner for Aleksandr's café the same as yesterday. He watched the figure walk past him and into the flower shop and step out three minutes later. The figure stopped in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes before he continued waking.

Harry followed the figure through the routine quietly as to not disturb the mourning person. The person stood from kneeling at Snape's grave and walked towards a bench under a dead tree. He sat down and beckoned Harry to sit on the bench across from him.

"Do you have the information?" the person asked in the same distorted voice.

"Yes but I have it written down so I won't forget anything" Harry answered truthfully.

"Very well" the person answered and nodded for Harry to continue.

"Mixed zinnia flowers means thinking or in memory of an absent friend. Am I right?" Harry asked smirking.

"Yes… and your first letter will be A" the person said.

"Right! The gladiolus means strength of character, I am really sincere. So you knew Dumbledore and you are grateful for something he did" Harry said looking into the amethyst eyes.

"A" the figure said looking away.

"Eh right… um the blue salvia means I think of you" Harry said looking down at his list.

"D"

"The edelweiss symbolizes daring and noble courage"

"E"

"Sunflower means homage and devotion"

"M"

"The purple Hyacinth means I am sorry, please forgive me and sorrow" Harry concluded looking up once again.

"T that will be the final letter" the figure said standing and walking away. "You now have one week to guess my name correctly."

"Wait don't leave yet" Harry said standing quickly and running up to the person. The person turned and looked at Harry in the eyes.

"Am I able to guess as many times as I want till the week is up?" Harry asked.

"Yes" the person said then was gone into thin air.

"Guess I better find some name book and see if 'Mione can help" Harry said before he too left the graveyard.

~0~0~

**Thanks for reading!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated no flames. **

**Review please!**


End file.
